just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Turner's Second Chance
Turner's Second Chance was supposed to be a standalone comic in the T.J. Productions Comic Universe that was put into production as early as April 2016, and is still being written over a year later, with an estimated release date of July or August 2017, but due to many issues, the project was delayed many times and was confirmed to be cancelled by 2019. TSC takes place following the events of the "Straight Outta Green Bay" special in Season 5, and is set in the spring season of 2016, spanning the months of February, March, April, and May. The main events of TSC occur several months before the events of Sibling Rivalries: The Next Chapter. This project, as mentioned earlier, was cancelled, but elements from the project were carried over and implemented into the new comic series Christopher Turner, but is a new and separate project that will not be tied to this story in any way, and should not be seen as any sort of revival. The rest of this page remains to detail what this story would have consisted of. Plot TSC follows 15 year-old protagonist Christopher "Chris" Turner and his complicated life. He grew up around the ghetto areas of Compton and would often get into fights with the delinquent teenagers in the area as a kid. This, combined with Chris constantly being abused by his alcoholic father almost every day, left him with an upset look on life. Recently, Chris's parents have gone to court. The mother (Tonya Brooks) won, and the father (David Turner) was taken to jail for violence. Chris, along with his two little brothers (Freddie and Andy Turner) and Tonya, moved to San Francisco to start a new life. They are supported by Tonya's older sister Amanda and her boyfriend Nathan. The Turners move into a small, dirty apartment in downtown San Francisco. Being upset by this living arrangement, Chris decides to set out and make money for him and his family, aided by his cousin and best friend Hunter Prince (Amanda and Nathan's son). The cousins start off working as paperboys for the run-down Duran Print Works company, although Chris begins to branch out to the people of San Francisco and does other favors for people to make money. When Chris and Hunter are suddenly fired from the print works by the boss's son Tristian Duran, they begin their real journey to make a living in the city, while trying to avoid Tristian and his henchman, his half-brothers the Chavez brothers. Characters Central Characters * Christopher "Chris" Turner, the protagonist of the story, whose perspective the readers see the story from. As mentioned, he has had a rough childhood, being bullied by delinquents and abused by his father. After moving to San Francisco, he plans to start new and have a better life. *Hunter Prince, the deuteragonist of the story. He is the older cousin of Chris by two years (which would make him 17). Like Chris, Hunter has grew up pretty poor, but has not suffered a harsh childhood like his cousin did. Hunter proves to be Chris's only real friend, and the only person that he truly trusts. * Tonya Brooks (formerly Tonya Turner), the mother of Chris and his brothers, and one of the two tritagonists. Because she has lost her legs a long time ago from an unknown cause, she is restricted to getting around in a wheelchair. Due to his mother's handicap, Chris is put in charge of running things in the family. * Jordan Haines, one of the two tritagonists, and Hunter and Chris's closest friends. He loves working out and is a very positive and friendly person. He also has many connections to people in the city, and he helps Chris out by having him go see people, who offer him odd jobs for money. * Tristian A. Duran, the main antagonist of the story. He used to be one of Chris's childhood bullies around 2005 under the name Carl. Sometime later, he and his father moved to San Francisco, where Tristian gave up the life of a juvenile delinquent and helped his father open up a print works factory. After discovering that Chris beat up his half-brothers and assumed he was the one that got the brothers arrested, Tristian became Chris and Hunter's enemy and swore to avenge his brothers by getting rid of Chris. * The Chavez Brothers, returning characters from Sibling Rivalries that return in TSC as the secondary antagonists. They are enemies of Chris; in 2015 he would often get in fights with the brothers, the last one (involving Chris and Eric Chavez) leaving him with a permanant scar on his left cheek. Chris no longer encounters the brothers as of 2016, since in the SR special "Straight Outta Green Bay", they were defeated by the McReary-Wilson Family and were arrested. **With these characters returning and the events of SOGB being mentioned by Chris, this confirms that SR and TSC take place in the same world and timeline. *'Officer Michael Smith', the tetartagonist of the story. He is the chief of the local police department. He is a very caring and wealthy man who helps out Chris and Hunter when they are troubled. Main Characters * Freddie and Andy Turner, Chris's younger brothers (Freddie is 9 and Andy is 7). Chris loves his brothers and cares for them when his mother is unable too. * Amanda Prince, Tonya's older sister, who helps support her and her sons when they first arrive to San Francisco. She is also the mother of Hunter. * Nathan Prince, Amanda's boyfriend, and the father of Hunter. * Vanessa Haines, Jordan's sister, and Chris's girlfriend during the events of the story. * Carlos Garcia Ventura, one of the friends that Chris and Hunter make. Carlos is a college student, but he also works as a cashier at the Escobar Cafe with his surrogate brother Joseph Escobar and his legal guardian Stuart Escobar. * Joseph Escobar, Carlos's surrogate brother and the nephew of Start Escobar. He is the cook at the Escobar Cafe, and is also a college student with Carlos. He befriends Chris and Hunter as well. * Leonardo Montiero, a 16 year-old juvenile delinquent that Chris and Hunter do jobs with, but only for the money. The boys find themselves robbing stores and doing other stick-ups. * Alexander Thompson, the tertiary antagonist of the story. He a dangerous drug dealer who Chris and Hunter reluctantly work for when they are desperate for money. He is also wanted by the police for illegal activities. * Jayden and Hayden Clinton, two twin brothers that Chris befriends. Their family is very wealthy, and they pay Chris good money for helping them out in various ways, such as yardwork or running errands for them. * Jason Parker, a returning character from the Sibling Rivalries franchise, and the second cousin of the Clinton twins. Along with Jayden and Hayden, he befriends Chris and helps him in his journey to make a living. **Jason previously appeared as the protagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, released in 2014. Minor and Other Characters * David Turner, the ex-husband of Tonya, and the father to Chris, Freddie, and Andy. He is said to take drugs and drink alcohol, which cause him to abuse his family. Chris blames his father for being one of the reasons why his childhood was the worst. * Patrick, Francis, Gerald, Derrick, and Kate McReary, returning characters from Sibling Rivalries that only make a cameo appearance in this comic. They appear in a flashback from SOGB, although they were only seen from the back; their faces were never shown. However, the siblings would be mentioned more later on in the story. * Natalie Carson, Packie McReary's temporary girlfriend in the Sibling Rivalries comic "One Tough Break-Up", makes a cameo appearance at the gym Jordan attends. She is still very bipolar and takes working out seriously. * Sara and Leonard Parker and Rose Parker, Jason's parents and sister, who make minor appearances throughout the story. Category:Turner's Second Chance Category:San Francisco Trilogy